Summer of my German Heritage
The Summer of my German Heritage, is Eisenmädel’s origin story. It was published in two parts, on 2017-01-17 and 2017-04-14. It goes from 2016-06-03 to 2016-06-09. The next story in Erica’s arc is The Big Apple comes with Calamari followed by Dorms of Our Lives. The next story in the Green Cross’s arc is Meanwhile in Castle Groenwald. Summary Part 1 - Family Secrets Part 1 was released on 2017-01-17. 2016-06-03 The last day of school. Eric Schroeder leaves class with his friend Saumer. He’s almost home when he sees a black Volvo parked out front that doesn’t belong there. He ducks so he can’t be seen. A few minutes later, he sees two men in black suits leave the house, together with an older man in a white suit. When he gets there, he hears his grandparents arguing in a thick Bavarian dialect he has a hard time understanding. He eventually goes upstairs to join some friends in a few hours of exploration and monster-whacking. After his grandparents are convinced he won’t be down until dinner, they make plans to eliminate all signs of Hans’ secret experimentation. Hans has trouble flushing it all down the disposal, so he keeps one ampoule out. 2016-06-04 Eric wakes up to the sound of Brass Monkey and prepares for the weekend Boy Scout trip. His grandfather slips a “memento” into his pack when he isn’t looking. When he gets to the church that’s the starting point, Saumer is already there. The other six scouts arrive, and they’re off. So is Agent Glas, who has been watching them. He has a knack for being unnoticeable. Herr Achziger, Agent Mauer and Agent Wahrheit arrive. After some completely false chit-chat, Winifred Schroeder throws the tea service at Mauer. It stops dead and shatters a half inch from his face. They head out to … somewhere. The Scouts get their camp set up. Eric Schroeder finds his grandfather’s memento in his pack and reads the note, which ends with “sie kommen” which is unsettling to say the least. And they are already here, watching and waiting. Hans Schroeder and Winifred Schroeder go with their captors, hoping that Adolph Stein will recover the situation. The Boy Scout troop gets to the top of the trail. Eric looks at the memento more and manages to get another word. Saumer calls his dad on a gadget that looks like a glorified walkie-talkie. Agent Glas watches and listens. On the way back, Saumer’s communicator turns on, gives a few sounds of mayhem in progress, and then settles into a SOS in morse code. The Scouts head for the camp at a run. Except that Saumer gives Eric a small disk and tells him to hide. The Scouts run into Agent Sandmann, who puts them to sleep. Eric Schroeder tries to hide, but isn’t all that successful. He looks at the “memento” and decides to do something incredibly hare-brained: he opens and swallows the contents. Then Agent Sandmann finds him and takes him. The local sheriff is joined by Ozarka and the Screech Owl. They discuss the scene before Adolph Stein joins them. They find that the gizmo that Saumer gave Eric was a tracker, from the same Bunny Rabbit company that made the communicator. Adolph leaves to warm up his private plane. - - > Near Wichita, Kansas Hans and Winifred finally get to where they’re being taken, and learn their hostess is Lilian von Groenwald the Green Cross, daughter of Eugen von Groenwald, the Green Death. We also learn that Hans is actually the son of Manfred von Abendritter, Baron Dammerung, the last of the Nazi theme agents. She outlines the major program. Later that evening, Agent Glas and Agent Sandmann arrive with Eric Schroeder. He has a knockout patch applied and is put in one of the candidate rooms. Saumer’s good luck charm activates, and the changes begin. - - > Back in Little Rock The tracking devise that Saumer had given Eric Schroeder has activated, so they now know where Eric is. Screech Owl joins Adolph Stein and Margit Stein in their plane. They head for Wichita, Kansas. 2016-06-05 - - > in Wichita Adolph Stein, Margit Stein and the Screech Owl land in Wichita and head for the Wichita Warriors headquarters. They’re met by Agent Ruby Boots, who is the last of the Warriors - the rest left because politics. That morning, Eric Schroeder wakes up. He discovers he’s now a girl. A pretty girl. Who can bend a steel table that’s bolted to the wall. After a bit of angst, she hears the morning wakeup call, and decides that the best place to hide a snowflake is with all the other snowflakes. The woman in charge pairs her with a girl named Penelope and tells her to get a new outfit. Screech Owl returns from a patrol to find that Adolph Stein has gotten the plans for the base, together with a set of Syndicate repair person uniforms. Erica is sent, with the rest of the girls, to a safety seminar. The video has subliminals, as does the music for the relaxation exercise that follows. Lilian sends Agent Glas to collect Eric. Glad discovers that the room is empty and the boy is nowhere to be found. The Green Cross orders some security measures. Then the Syndicate electrical system repair team arrives. After an hour of gun practice, Erica and Penelope cross paths with Ruby Boots and Margit Stein. Margit recognizes Erica as a dead ringer for Winifred at 14, and leaps to the least obvious conclusion: the girl is actually Eric. She grabs Erica and Penelope and kills the guard. Then she triggers the bombs and sabotage devices she had installed. The battle begins in earnest. Everyone moves around setting up plans and counterplans. The maneuvering ends with a shoot-out at the control center. Adolph intervenes. The FBI and ATF arrive. The Green Cross and senior minions flee in the Syndicate escape shuttle. Part 2 - Family History Part 2. It was released on 2017-04-14. - - > Wichita, at the Wichita Warriors hq. At the Wichita Warriors headquarters, they do a full debrief, with attention to how Eric turned into Erica and acquired super-powers, and what to do with Penelope. The latter is easy; she goes into Witness Protection and is adopted by the Steins. 2016-06-06 Adolph Stein and Hans Schroeder examine what’s left of the Warrior’s genetic testing device. It needs work. A lot of work. Ruby Boots and Screech Owl consider ways of getting more people for the Warriors. They settle on Billy Boudreaux as being the most available of a very short list. Meanwhile, Margit Stein and Winifred Schroeder put Erica and Penelope through the “morning routine”: two hours of hell. It will be easier in the future since they will start teaching the junior partners krav manga. The next order of business is a shopping expedition to get the girls clothes. During the expedition. During the expedition, Margit and Winnifred share a number of family stories, including how they met Adolph and Hans. It involved explosions. Erica learns that her great-grandfather was Manfred von Abendritter, Baron Dämmerung. Meanwhile, Agent Glas and Agent Sandmann hatch a plot. It’s unlikely to succeed, but hey, any plot that leaves someone else holding the bag when it fails is a good plot. They head for Topeka with bogus but real FBI credentials. - - > In Castle Groenwald (Greenwood, Iowa) Lillian von Groenwald is catching up on her paperwork. She files messages from Baron Blitzen and Hilde Stauffer to be dealt with later. Then she has a short meeting with Danielle Schroeder, Erica’s mother, who is now one of her staunchest supporters. - - > In Topeka 2016-06-07 In Topeka Agent Glas and Agent Sandmann talk with Agent Myron Jankovich, the regional commander of the MCO for Kansas and Nebraska. They get him on board with a combination of b.s. and actual data. He agrees to go after the unregistered mutant. In fact, he’s been itching for a chance to actually do something. 2016-06-08 Ruby Boots gets a call from her supervisor in Topeka. He tells her to hold the mutant for the MCO to pick up. There is a lot of angst and some planning. LAN Ulster arrives to finish work on the beast (the genetic sequencer). Then the MCO guy calls and says he’ll make the pickup at around midnight. They try to check Erica’s genetics with the rebuilt sequencer, but the needle bends. Then it’s contingency plan time. It turns out the Syndicate is burning Wichita - which means they are cutting all ties and basically abandoning four bases and a number of military-grade black labs inside the city limits. The area is now open for super-powered villains. Winnifred says it would be nice if a villain and the MCO took each other out. Margit says that only happens in badly written net fiction. Clawdeen and Bonnet, two crazy ladies, take out Agent Jankovich's car on the way to Wichita. 2016-06-09 - - > Little Rock Screech Owl’s on-again off-again girlfriend, Ozarka (Olivia Branson), tries to get him to handle a newly emerged mutant, and he doesn’t. She stomps off in anger. He talks to Billy Boudreau, who agrees to help out with the Wichita Warriors. Screech Owl talks to the movers, then they head for Wichita. - - > Wichita Agent Jankovich arrives in Wichita around noon, and discovers that the mutant is being held in the regional FBI headquarters. When the dust settles, the MCO’s own sequencer has verified that Erica is not a mutant and Jankovich is in federal custody for a number of crimes, including criminal conspiracy, attempted kidnapping, discharging a firearm within a federal facility, and possibly aiding and abetting an enemy of the state. Characters Part 1 *Abendritter family **Eisenmädel Eric Schroeder, then Erica von Abendrichter (evening knight) **Winifred Schroeder - Eric’s grandmother, the original Eisenmädel I **Hans Schroeder - Eric’s grandfather (code name Morgenstern) **Adolph Stein - Eric’s great-uncle & Hans’ brother. (Code name Taginbert) **Margit Stein - Adolph’s wife and fellow secret agent for hire. Code name Silberstern *Hiram Saumer - Eric’s friend - he goes by Saumer, for completely understandable reasons. *Groenwald family - Major Nazi family **Green Skull - Green Death’s father (mention, deceased) **Green Death Eugen von Groenwald - the Green Cross’s father (mention, deceased) **Green Cross Lillian von Groenwald - Nazi head **Herr Achziger - friend, agent and kind of a monster. **Mauer - Green Cross's half brother and agent **Wahrheit - Green Cross's half brother agent (Truth) **Glas - Green cross's half brother and agent **Sandmann Green Cross's half brother and agent **Miene - Danielle Schroeder - Eric’s mother and now part of the Green Cross family *Crusader Patrol - Boy Scout patrol ** Eric Schroder - see above ** Hiram Saumer - see above ** Maxwell Coombs - one of Eric’s friends ** Kyle (Boy Scouts)- another of Eric’s friends *Mr. Saumer - Hiram Saumer’s father *Lightning Patrol another Boy Scout troop ** Jackson (Boy Scouts) ** Terry Carlson (Boy Scouts) ** Miles (Boy Scouts) ** George (Boy Scouts) *Mr. Coombs - Maxwell’s father *Mr. Carlson - Terry’s father *County sheriff *Ozarka - Olivia Branson - *Wichita Warriors - Wichita super team **Wichita Warrior - original hero the team is named after. (mention, deceased) **Ruby Boots - Doloris Gardner - has teleporting prosthetic legs. **Screech Owl - superhero - Matthias Brooks - moves to join W.W. **Billy Boudreaux - Louisiana hero, moves to join W.W. **LAN Ulster - tech wizard - joins W.W. *Colonel Cranston - Syndicate honcho. A couple of things off-screen *Ms. Janice Baumgartner - trainer for the girls *Penelope Stein- one of the girls. *Dr. Pygmalion - villain known for sex changes - (mention) *Talia *Mary *Bethany *Imogene *Agent Brenner - a Green Cross minion *Helena - Valkyerie squad leaders *Adele *Talia *Roberta *Stacy *Patricia *Marlene *Agent Wilson *Agent Dade *FBI and ATF agents *Fox - another of the Green Cross’s minions Part 2 *Sänger - another Green Cross minion *Krew of Kthon - organization of Class X worshipers *Stone Sequoia - Hero from Colorado Springs *Cornucopia - hero from Nebraska *Cyclonic- Hero from OKC (whatever that is. Oklahoma possibly? *Donnerschlag - Winnifred’s father *Rabbi Levin - (mention) *Mrs. Lewellen - high school Latin teacher (mention) *Baron Blitzen - Nazi villain, retired. *Kessel - Green Cross's son, and recipient of Thulean serum *Hilde Stauffer - head of competitive organization dealing in empowerment serums *Myron Jankovich - MCO regional commnder *Grin Reaper - masked psychopath with a smiley-face fetish. Mentioned. Deceased. *Tom - Jankovich’s assistant *Clawdeen - minor villain *Bonnet - another minor villain *Power Mover - professional movers *Power Shaker - power mover’s brother. *Fredericks (FBI) - FBI agent in Charge of the Wichita field office. *Piet von der Geest - head of the MCO. Mentioned. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon